At present, off-shore oil wells generally feed their output into a crude oil pipeline which stretches along the sea bed to a suitable point on the shore. Oil from the pipeline is then generally stored in large capacity storage facilities at or near the coast. The construction of land-based oil storage facilities and, more particularly, the construction of submerged crude oil pipelines involves very large capital expenditure. An aim of the present invention is to provide means for delivering oil from an off-shore well or wells (field) which do not require the construction of large sea bed pipelines to shore and which may obviate, or at least reduce, the requirement for construction of land based storage facilities.